The Devil wears Black And Purple
by Firehedgehog
Summary: Netto and Rockman are used to being kidnapped, but not on the net and not by Forte. the world won't know what hit them, after all they haven't yet. Yaoi Future Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Own nothing but the ficcy, warning Yaoi!

The Devil wears Black And Purple

By Firehedgehog

Chapter One

Its not everyday a human was somehow blasted into the internet, mind you Netto's life was very different then anyone else. Well... at least he was crossfused with Rockman still, he could least battle.

"_I can't seem to be able to contact anyone, were cut off. We should probably do our best to get to Scii labs,"_ Rockman said fro the back of his mind.

"That's not good, hopefully Enzan will do okay with those viruses," Netto mused, after all there had been quite a lot of them.

"_This is Enzan were talking about, and Blues is there to give advice,"_ Rockman replied.

"Right, lets get on our way... err... which was Rockman," Netto said looking around, Rockan sighed.

OoOoO

Crimson shaded eyes stared out of the shadow, a cap fluttered in a nonexisting wind. These were what most people heard or saw for a Forte sighting, before running like hell and hoping the navi wouldn't decide to delete them to data particles.

'Rockman' he thought, no... the being he saw was Rockman yet something more.

How it was possible, his mind raced then he realized that Rockman had brown hair and eyes, and his uniform was different. Then he came to a conclusion.

Crossfusion, but he had never realized that they could enter the net like that.

His eyes widened as he realized something else, that meant it was both Rockman and his netOp Netto Hikari in that body, he liked his lips... both were rather delicious and he did want them both.

This... could be hin only chance to have them both at once.

Smirking he followed them, waiting till they were alone.

OoOoO

"Something's following us," Netto whispered. Rockman sighed, Netto was feeling rather paranoid while trapped in the net. Maybe too paranoid, for Rockman couldn't feel anything.

Netto was of course proven correct, for as soon as they were alone they were napped and warped elsewhere.

"Ack," Netto said as he was released and fell to the ground, he blinked and realized.. What the heck.. The undernet?

"Hello Hikari, Rockman," a vaguely familiar voice said, Netto looked up to someone Rockman and himself tried to avoid.

"Forte," Netto said shocked.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Own nothing but the ficcy, warning Yaoi!

The Devil wears Black And Purple

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Two

"Forte," netto said.

Forte smirked at the boys reaction, that primal fear in his eyes was intoxicating.

"I've been waiting a very long time for this you know, so powerful, and together almost unbeatable," Forte purred, he saw them move to escape, but easily grabbed and held the crossfused boy. He'd been wanting to since the boy was ten, and now at almost sixteen he had his chance.

"Let me go," Netto protested struggling, he couldn't even use his weapons in the way Forte gripped him.

"No, you know what... I think I'll keep you, after all those humans don't deserve you," Forte said with one of his rather evil smirks.

"_Netto-kun, we have to escape,"_ Rockman cried from the back of his mind.

"I'm trying," he hissed back.

"Now, we can't have you escaping. After all, you mine now," Forte said and a strangely thoughtful look came to his face.

"Just the right size, I thought humans got taller," Forte sneered.

"I'm not short," Netto protested, he didn't know why he was just barely taller then he was at ten... where had the short genes come from anyway.

Netto struggled more, he definitely didn't like the look on his captors face.

"Yes... perfect," Forte sneered, he let go of Netto with one fo his hands and pressed it against Rockmans emblem.

"This will hurt you, and then you'll be fine," Forte said, gloved hand lighting up with energy and data.

Netto could only scream.

OoOoO

The figure in his arms was quiet, no longer struggling and trying to escape. Smirking he let go, watching as Netto swayed slightly till he regained his balance.

"Come, we have quite a ways to go," Forte smirked, Netto looked at him with blank brown eyes that were filled with devotion to him.

"Hai Master," Netto said, and began to follow the other navi. On his chest was Fortes slashed emblem, of the Hikari family symbol there was no sight.

OoOoO

"What do you mean he's missing," Enzan snarled, the scientist quailed under his glare and stuttered for a few minutes.

"We lost contact with him as soon as he was somehow thrown unto the net. Were hoping he'll head here, we have all our scientists and navis looking for him," the scientist said nervously.

"..." Enzan said walking away, he wasn't happy. For he had planned to ask Netto out, and now this had happened.

"Blues," Enzan said.

"Hai?" Blues asked.

"Were going hunting for Netto and Rockman," Enzan said.

"Hai Enzan," Blue responded.

OoOoO

"Welcome to you new home," Forte said as he led his victim.. Er.. Toy.. ..well his newest thing at least into his home.

"Thank you master," Netto said calmly. Forte smirked, all was perfect.

"Now for fun," Forte smiled, and pushed Netto onto the digital version of a bed.. Yes.. Lots fo fun claiming his brunette.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Own nothing but the ficcy, warning Yaoi!

The Devil wears Black And Purple

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Three

He woke slowly, sore from the exercise he and his Master had done last night, he shifted slowly, the sheets pooling around his form.. After they had fallen into recharge, even though he knew his was called sleep. Strange, he knew he should be screaming, crying and trying to escape... after all he had been kidnapped and so on.

But Forte was his Master now, only Master mattered. Not even his human family mattered, all that mattered was pleasing Master. Not feeling the urge to get up he cuddled up to his still sleeping Master. The mating had been interesting, definitely different on how humans did it as far as he knew...

Yet... Forte had said that navis could do it the human way, and his body was crossfused so it was human and navi. He could still feel bits of Fortes data within him from interfacing, part of master was inside him.

Whatever Master had done to him had merged Rockman's and his own mind together, together till master decided otherwise. He didn't mind, no one really enjoyed a voice at the back of there mind.

"Mmmm... Master," Netto said almost purring, his master had just awoken and claimed his lips with his own. He enjoyed this, he could feel his heart beat faster with each moment.

"We have work to do, can't have anyone come after you... we have to make you look different so they can't take you away," Forte said, cuddling Netto to his chest.

"Maybe a name also Master?" Netto asked, it would be horrible to be taken away.

"Bass would be a perfect name, my creator almost called me that but decided on Forte instead," Forte mused, he was not very creative on names. Actually, his creator hadn't been very creative over names either.

"It works with yours master," Netto said, looking at him happily.

"Yes, it would," Forte smirked, he idly touched the emblem on Netto's chest. His emblem, replacing Rockman's emblem everywhere there was an emblem on his body.

"You can change my body any way you like master, after all I am yours," Netto... no Bass replied, oh Forte liked the sound of that line.

"I have the perfect form, no one will ever recognize your data after this," Forte smirked, and twisted there bodies till he was stradling his little... slave.

"This will hurt," Forte warned, and kissed Bass full on the lips forcing data into the crossfused boy form and taking over the boys data and reformatting it to his liking.

Data flickered around Netto's form, it was purple-black in colour. It surrounded Bass like a cacoon, and then hid him from view.

Bass wasn't able to scream, but he did pass out.

OoOoO

The world was burning, twisting, stretching and pulling like multiple needles being pressed in all at once. Then he realized that it wasn't the world it was him, yes... Master was changing him, and he had fallen unconscious hadn't he.

This, was like a druggies induced dream. He made a mental note in all the pain, that he would never take drugs so he would never feel like this again.

The world seemed to press against him, he whimpered from horrible pain as he felt his very body being changed. He wondered if he was screaming outside this place, for he certainly felt he should be screaming his throat raw.

Finally, true unconsciousness claimed him.

OoOoO

Half an hour later, Forte admired Bass's unconscious form. Bass was beautiful, and all his. He definitely looked nothing like Rockman or the crossfused form or Netto and Rockman. Forte remembered every detail clearly even if at the time Rockman had been in control.

Nebula Gray never stood a chance against the powerful Cross they had become. No one but himself knew of this form anymore, those that knew was either under his control or gone. And with Rockman's emblem missing from the form it was even more perfect.

"Perfect," Forte said, he couldn't wait to claim bass in this new form.

'All mine' he thought, for no one would be able to find Netto Hikari and Rockman now, for in any ways they no longer existed.

OoOoO

Forte of course began training him as soon as he recovered, for as a navi with no netop he had no access to chips so had to learn to do without. Forte was rather proud of Bass, for he learned quickly and found they made a good fighting duo.

A bit tired after several long days they headed home, Forte smirked as he once again pulled Bass to bed.

'I think its time I found out how the new you tastes bass," Forte smirked, and claimed him once again.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Own nothing but the ficcy, warning Yaoi! And Now Mpreg!

The Devil wears Black And Purple

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Four

"Another dead end," Blues said, Enzan swore under his breath, he had thought they'd finally had a trace of where the duo had vanished.

"Where could they have gone, Rockman knows the net. He should have gotten in touch with someone," Enzan snarled, the situation was finally getting to the usual calm teen.

"I'm heading to NetCity, there may be new word there," Blues said.

"You do that, I'm heading to SciLabs to see if they've found anything yet," Enzan said, moments later Blues logged onto the net.

'Where are you Hikari' Enzan though clenching his hands into fists briefly, how could he claim the brunette for himself when the other teen had been missing for three months.

OoOoO

"So busy," Bass said, he and Forte were floating above NetCity and killing time. Forte had decided that Bass should get use to the city, while Rockman had been there before Netto had not and there new self had been in Undernet since there rebirth into Bass.

"Many weaklings," Forte sneered, none were as strong as himself or Bass.

"True, some will get stronger with time," Bass pointed out, he kissed Forte on the lips gently.

"Still, not strong enough to be worthy enough to fight," Forte said, Bass just hummed slightly. One thing he had discovered, was that while Forte was a sex maniac he was also a fight maniac.

"Don't worry, we can fight each other and maybe we can find someone else for you to fight in the near future," Bass promised.

"I can think of something else to do in the meantime," Forte leered at him, Bass rolled his eyes at his oversexed partner.

"Later, at home.. I'm not doing it where anyone could spot us," Bass said also leering at the red eyed navi. Then Forte said a very weird thing and pouted, sex deprived Forte could be weird.

"We could head home now," Forte suggested.

"No way, its exploration time then we go home," Bass said giving him an evil glare, since he became Bass there relationship was much ore even, and Forte let him get any with many things... minus pranks dammit.

"Fine," Forte grouched, the two pulled cloaked and hoods over there features so not to be noticed and vanished into the city.

OoOoO

Blues felt a chill, and forced him not to shiver.

Why the heck did he suddenly feel like someone was cackling evilly and rubbing hands together.

That's it, that was the last time he watched horror movies in the morning.

OoOoO

"Forte," Bass said pausing, he looked thoughtfully at a building as his partner looked at him.

"Yes Bass?" Forte asked.

"I have this urge to make explosions," Bass said, Forte brightened.

"Your more perfect every day," Forte said happily, the part of Bass that was Netto had always been good with making things explode.

"So can we?" Bass asked, emerald eyes shining hopefully.

"Of course, maybe someone strong will come around," Forte said grinning evilly.

With that the fun began, now if only he could figure out why Bass program was trying to add weight to him.

OoOoO

"Damnit," Blue swore under his breath, of course someone would attack netcity once they realized that Rockman was still missing.

Explosions rocked the area, his eyes narrowed as he saw two buildings fragment into data and vanish. Definitely more then one navi.

"Enzan, NetCity is under attack," Blues reported, Enzan who had long ago arrived at the labs.

"Head that way, hopefully just an idiot," Enzan mused, strangely.. There were a lot of idiots, get a program upgrade and some did go nuts.

"Hai," Blue responded, and ran in the direction fo the growing explosions... why were the other navis still running about like headless chickens and not logging off?

OoOoO

"Nice one," Bass said, there red and oranges of the explosion had been nice before the data fragmented and the building vanished.

"Were going a bit slow, I could have easily destroyed the city in the time it took us to delete ten buildings," Forte sighed, actually destroyed it twice over if he was a bit serious.

"Your missing the point, explosions are fun and beautiful and if you just destroy everything u miss the beauty of the explosions," Bass said smirking, shifting his hood so it hid his face. He wasn't quite ready for people yo know him... even though very few people would recognize him now in this form.

"Hai Hai," Forte said sighing, his beloved could be so strange... but if this made him happy. He pushed back his own hood, there was no reason to hide his own face now that he had no reason too.

"Forte," a voice called, turning he saw an annoyance.

OoOoO

Blues was very unhappy to find out who was causing the destruction, Forte was definitely a navi he'd rather avoid. Rockman was the only one that had a chance against Forte, well... that and Blues had a feeling Forte might have a crush on the blue bomber.

"Oh, its you," Forte said when he saw him, Blue blinked... definitely a new reaction, and rather more emotional then the usual responses.

"Usually you work alone," Blue said, eyeing the other navi which he couldn't see anything about it through its cloak.

Suddenly the unknown navi gave a strange cry and collapsed, Forte blurred and was at his side instantly.

"Bass," Forte said picking up the now rather limp navi, he had no clue who Bass was having never heard the name before.

"Next time," Forte snarled.

"I don't think so," Blue said striking forward, his sword ripped at the others hood and as the duo vanished he caught sight of deep familiar green eyes.

'Rockman?' he thought confused, no... it couldn't be.

OoOoO

Forte frowned as lay Bass down on his bed, his beloved was already unconscious and slipped into recharge.

Something was wrong with Bass's program, first the weight thing and now this. He had to find out what was wrong, and hopefully the cause wasn't this new crossfusion he'd done to rebirth Netto and Rockman as Bass.

Well, at least Bass wasn't awake if he had to modify his data. Frowning he places a hand onto Bass and began to scan the others data, a rather confused look on his face appeared.

How the hell did that happen, and how did he miss the change of the data like that.

If Forte was human, he would have fainted.

"Pregnant?" he said in disbelief.

OoOoO

Bass stared, and kept on staring.

Waking up, this was definitely not the type of news he'd expected.

"But I'm male and half human... and human males can't get pregnant, and neither can navi's," Bass protested, he had scanned his own systems after being told and didn't like the fact he got the same results.

"Your human half Netto is human and male, navis don't actually have gender. Crossfusion and when I changed you must have changed your data enough for it to happen, while on the net you are mostly data so the... baby started out as a program," Forte said, clearly still confused by the situation.

"That, explains the weight gain at least," Bass sweatdropped, placing a hand on his stomach with thankfully was still flat and hadn't become a bump yet.

"Human pregnancies are nine months, but a hybrid child I have no idea," Forte frowned, clearly pregnancy would keep his partner from fighting. From his look at Bass's data, his partner was almost three months along showing it happened just after the change.

"No fat jokes," Bass suddenly said.

"Fat jokes?" Forte said bewildered, must be a human thing.

OoOoO

"Forte was working with someone, and I swear I thought it was Rockman for a moment when I saw his eyes, but Forte called him Bass," Blues said, once again going over what had happened the other day.

"It definitely wouldn't be Rockman. For once Forte would rather destroy him, and as far as we know Netto and Rockman are still crossfused, and they'd have brown eyes while crossfused," Enzan pointed out.

"Hai," Blues responded.

"Now, onto the cursed paperwork," Enzan sighed.

OoOoO

He was bored, oh yes very bored.

Being pregnant sucked, his energy was out of control. He could be hyper one minute, tired beyond belief the next, and he found out after the discovery of the pregnancy that he could barely use attacks without being drained.

Really, he wished he had known this before they'd caused explosions in NetCity so he wouldn't have reacted like that when his energy suddenly drained.

A month of doing nothing, he missed fighting with Forte and with Forte so overprotective already he was ready to kill.

Sighing he placed a hand on his stomach, thankfully he hadn't gained any more weight even though he was four months pregnant and he felt annoyance at the feeling that this pregnancy was going to be very long compared to pure humans.

He paused.

He wanted ice cream.

"Forte.. Love," he said, turning to where Forte was prowling around there place.

Forte shivered.

OoOoO

"Your joking right?" a scientist said.

"No I'm not, I was actually there while on break," another scientist said.

"Forte created a dimensional area and stole ice cream?" the first scienstist said in disbelief.

"What, its good ice cream," the second scientist protested.

OoOoO

He searched widely through streams on information, of course with Bass being crossfused and half data state most of the information didn't mean much. And well, Bass was male.

"Weird cravings, check," Forte snarled under his breath, he went pale and a sweatdrop went down his back as he read other things.

"And female humans go through this crap?" he said bewildered.

OoOoO

Bass hummed to himself as he ate his ice cream, ice cream really wasn't his favourite food and he'd rather have curry but right now the icy treat was god.

He licked ice cream off his finger, if Forte hd been there he would probably have been jumped at how sexual that moment looked. Too bad for Forte, who was still freaking out about pregnancy.

OoOoO

"I sense a disturbance in the force," Enzan suddenly said a few people turned and looked at him strangely.

"You've been watching Star wars again haven't you" Blue said giving him the look.

Enzan didn't answer, but he had the strange urge to get ice cream

TBC


	5. Interlude One: Before

Own nothing but the ficcy, warning Yaoi! And Now Mpreg!

I know people are waiting for chappy five, but work, evil scenes and so on are in the way. But this is for you to enjoy till its done.

The Devil wears Black And Purple

By Firehedgehog

Interlude: Before

_Past_

A brown haired teen muttered under his breath, once again he'd been called out deal with something and once again... nothing.

"Okay, this is ridicules," Netto sighed, he had a hand through his shaggy brown hair and adjusted his headband, it had come loose while he had been leaning around objects around the warehouse.

"This is the third one in two weeks," Rockman said from his PET, the blue navi was also getting tired of these assignments going nowhere.

"I'm sending a complaint in, unless its serious I'm taking a break from this," Netto said and rubbed his face tiredly, he did have a backlog of days off and vacation time. And he was trying to study, but he wanted to get into a certain collage.

"Hai, it would be nice to do normal things other then work. Hmm... maybe head to NetCity. At least we're no where near workaholic's as Blues and Enzan," Rockman said as they left the warehouse after finding zip.

It was then that he noticed how quiet Netto was at the mention of Blues and Enzan.

"Netto, is something wrong between you and Enzan?" Rockman said, Netto sighed wished certain things weren't so frustrating.

"I know he likes me, heck I'm his best friend... but he want's more, he keeps pushing towards a relationship," Netto said softly. "I like him, but not that way... I don't even know if he realizes he's doing it, I just wishes he would stop."

"I hadn't realized it had gotten that bad," Rockman said thoughtfully, he had known that Enzan had a crush on Netto-kun but not the rest.

"We'll think of something," Rockman said.

"One way or another, so... what do you think of Blues crush on you," Netto said with a smirk.

"Nani!" Rockmas cried face going bright red.

OoOoO

Gloved hands clenched angrily, crimson eyes narrowed as teeth clenched.

This Enzan was paying attention too much to the duo, he would have to make sure the dual haired teen was busy elsewhere.

"Hmph," he said, looks like he wouldn't be able to get Netto and Rockman to warehouses where he could drool over then with no one the wiser... ah well, the two were getting annoyed and it was best to do something new.

With plans to distract Enzan. Forte Logged off the warehouse server and headed deeper into the net.

END.. Unless u want more Forte stalking interludes. Lol


	6. Chapter 5

Own nothing but the ficcy, warning Yaoi! And Now Mpreg!

The Devil wears Black And Purple

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Five

"Shouldn't... I be showing by now?" Bass asked, as he looked at himself in the navi version of a mirror, he was six months along and he still looked normal except from that little weight gain at the beginning.

"Hmm, humans would be about the end of there second term and your nowhere near that," Forte mused, in fact if Forte would guess was that Bass was still in his first term.

"Should I be worried?" Bass asked, turning emerald shaded eyes towards him, a gloved hand placed gently on his still flat stomach.

"This pregnancy isn't normal in any sense, I think I may have to do a deep data scan on you to find out more," Forte said unhappily deep scans were very uncomfortable.

"A deep scan huh," Bass mused, the part of him that had been Rockman had a deep scan before, and Rockman hadn't liked it much. Netto had been human, so never been deep scanned. A deep scan looked at all the most private data that made up a navi, and in a crossfused hybrid such as himself he wouldn't know how it would be like.

"Well... a deep scan would help a lot," Bass said frowning, not really happy at the thought, but it would answer many questions.

Like, would his damn energy levels ever return to normal. He was going nuts being unable to leave there home, he was unable to use any attacks lately without passing out.

"Lets do this," Bass said, Forte nodded and placed a hand on his emblems and the world seemed to fade away.

OoOoO

Forte concentrated on deep scanning his love, Bass's eyes seemed to darken and half closed, slowly his form floated in the air till he lay in the air. White data fluttered around his form in swirls, now and then numbers could be seen in them.

If one could see Fortes eyes as they scanned they would see data screening through them, he was rather cut off from the world as he scanned his mate.

Finally he blinked and released the deep scan, as Bass started floating down he caught him gently in his arms. Finally Bass blinked, coming back to normal now that the deep scan was done.

All this took half an hour, a rather draining process.

"Did you find what we needed to know?" Bass asked a worried look on his face.

"Yes," he replied placing the emerald eyed hybrid on there bed.

"Well..." Bass asked, wanting it over with.

"You have six months more to go... for the first term of your pregnancy to end," Forte said, Bass turned and stared at Forte.

"First term.. As in the first term is a year..." Bass said in disbelief, and began to do some mental calculations.

"What do you mean I'm going to be pregnant for three year!" Bass yelled, and fainted. Well, at a three year pregnancy anyone would faint.

"He took that rather well" Forte finally said getting Bass comfy on the bed.

OoOoO

Yuichiro blinked as he ate supper, the house seemed all to quiet with their son missing for so long.

Suddenly his wife dropped her chopsticks jumped to her feet and did a little dance.

"Is... everything okay?" Yuichiro asked concerned, especially at that bizarre moment.

"Yes but for some reason I feel that I was doing whatever that dance is late," she replied, but could not answer what it was.

Unknown to them it was the I'm going to be a grandmother dance.

Bass would have been so embarrassed if he had known she had done it.

OoOoO

"Bad omens... very bad omens," Enzan said as his tea cup cracked in half, he was taking a break from Netto hunting to catch up on the mountain of paperwork on his desk. Really, the way it kept piling up he swore they must think he didn't have a life.

Sighing he began to clean up the spilled tea, awhile later the area was clean and the paperwork mountain was much smaller.

Reaching into a drawer he pulled out a small framed picture, a small smile came to his face that quickly vanished, The picture was of Netto, a few weeks before he had vanished.

"Hold on Netto-kun, you better stay safe till we find you," Enzan said and gently touched Netto's face on the photo. Then with yet another sigh, he placed it back into the drawer and closed it.

Meanwhile, Blues watched his NetOp work and missing Rockman just as much.

OoOoO

It was huge, it was hidden, it was something ever male avoided at all cost.

Rumour had it that touching it could steal your soul.

It was a fangirl shrine.

And it was dedicated to one Hikari Netto.

It belonged to Meiru.

The pink haired girl added her latest item to it, after stealing it from Nettos long empty bedroom.

"I don't know her," Roll sweatdropped, why the heck was this thing her NetOp?

OoOoO

"No, no, NO NO!" the voice screamed.

Forte was there's, not that slut, not this Bass Freak.

The spy program had gotten terrible news, Bass that Freak was somehow pregnant with Fortes child.

Bass had to die, and the child would be there's.

OoOoO

Far far away, in the after life actually. A grey haired man did the 'I'm going to be a grandfather' dance.

Then he paused.

"Wait, Fortes a navi and not actually related to me.. Does that mean I'm not actually going to be a grandfather?" the man said.

"Meh, I created him. So I'll go with I'm going to be a grandfather," he said and continue to scandalize the other spirits with the dance.

OoOoO

Forte frowned, he had the urge to go kill something, but the thing he wanted to kill was out of reach.

Thankfully (for others), that thought process was interrupted from Bass coming too.

"Bass?" he questioned, for it had been quite a shock.

"Tell me I'm dreaming..."

"I'm afraid not," Forte replied.

"Three year, three freaking years of being pregnant.. Well two and half left at this point," Bass said still feeling rather faint, he leaned against Forte for comfort.

"Well make it love," forte promised.

"Somehow," Bass mused.

"No we will," Forte said smirking.

"And you'll blow up anyone that gets in the way," Bass teased.

"Of course I would," Forte smirked even more.

"Now you have to go get me more ice cream," Bass said.

"Of course.. Wait... ice cream?" Forte said, bewildered on how the conversation had come to the creamy cold treat.

"Yes, ice cream.. With pickles," Bass said licking his lips, Forte stared at his loved face for a moment.

"Right, I'll be back soon," Forte said, and slipped away to do his latest errand.

OoOoO

The red eyed navi mentally swore as he headed to where he kept the dimensional area machines he had stolen, really... at this point he might as well as well leave them set to appear around that human ice cream place.

What was humans obsession with ice cream anyway?

Either way, what Bass wanted, Bass got.

Bass was freaking scary when he didn't get what his cravings were asking for.

The navi shivered, he might be pretty much the scariest and strongest navi out there, but Bass but a new version of scary out there. Worse, once Bass got the food he wanted, he didn't even remember his scary moment.

"Oh freaky," a voice said catching his attention, Forte frowned wondering what about the tone of voice that had caught his attention.

"I can't believe it, Forte dating!" another voce said, this time female.

Crimson shaded eyes narrowed and he floated to where a small crowd of weak navis gathered, he kept to the shadows to keep out of sight, after all he wouldn't find out how they knew of Bass if they fled.

Probably delete them by accident because they were so weak.

"Geeze, someone's offering a bounty on this Bass guy. Are they nuts, Bass is dating Forte. FORTE! I'm not nuts," the first voice said, there were agreements but a few navis looked interested.

"I'm afraid that you all have to die now," Forte smirked appearing in view, seeing that all the information he needed was on a data screen.

Data flew into the air and vanished.

Moments later he was a blur, Bass wasn't safe there anymore.

OoOoO

Bass was half asleep when Forte arrived home from running an errand, he blinked sleepily as his love stalked through there home.

"Forte?" he asked concerned.

"Someone has put out a bounty on your head, I only just found out a few moments ago," Forte finally said after trying to calm down and not succeeding very well.

"How? No one knows my name or what I look like," Bass said in disbelief, getting up from where he had been laying. He had always been wearing the full cloak/hood ensemble the few times he'd left there home and always with Forte at his side.

"I don't know, but when I do find out..." Forte snarled clenching his hands into fists, dark energy cackled around them with a menacing aura. Bass frowned, he didn't like this. Since his pregnancy began he'd been at home, how much did the person putting the bounty out know?

"I'm going to look for a new place, some of the navi's seeking your location are getting too close for my comfort. Usually I'd just delete them, but you might get caught is the crossfire," Forte said , his red eyes almost gleaming bloodlust at the thought of anyone hurting Bass.

At the thought of getting caught in the middle, Bass nodded.

"Relax," Forte said kissing him gently "In your condition its best to stay calm," he said gently stroking Bass still flat stomach, still marvelling over the fact a small life was growing there.

"Get back soon," Bass whispered, they kissed again and Forte soon left again.

OoOoO

Enzan paused and twitched, there it was again, the feeling he was missing all the action and of course Netto and Rockman were in the middle of it.

"They better not be in area 51," he grumbled.

OoOoO

Bass sighed as paced around there home, everything had just gone pear shaped. Well, he thought that was what the saying was.

He had been happy, now this.

Pausing he rubbed his temples, feeling a mild stressed caused headache forming.

He wanted to scream, to throw things, but neither of those were good for him or the baby.

"..." Bass said in shock, a tiny pinprick feel on the back of his neck, his eyes widened as his legs seemed to no longer have the strength to hold him up. The floor was cool to his body, and just before darkness claimed him, he felt someone turn his head till he was looking at the person.

"You should have stayed away from Forte, Forte belongs to me Discord, not some rat like you. Don't worry, I'll Take care of him as soon as your dead," the person said, it was a navi with a mostly purple shaded suit with joker tails on its helmet. Violet crazed eyes glared at him, as darkness claimed him Bass knew his captor was insane.

Worse, a Forte fan girl/boy?

TBC

And welcome Discord, the latest villain for the fic, I'm posting a pic for the villain on deviant art and at the moment, I'm waiting on a few peoples reply on what gender discord will be. Here's the link to the picture, and yes... He/she looks like Nights on purpose. Lol

http:/ /firehedgehog. deviantart. com /art/ Discord-204256190


	7. Chapter 6

Own nothing but the ficcy, warning Yaoi! And Now Mpreg!

The Devil wears Black And Purple

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Six

Forte nodded to himself as he secured a new location for himself and Bass, it was a bit into the undernet but he knew that here at least less stupid navis trying to get to Bass would find them.

"Now, to move him here," Forte smirked, it was bigger then the last place and he had even managed to change part of the programming in the secret area to look like a forest area with the rest there little home.

Of course, when he got back home he felt his heart go hard.

It was empty, no sight of his beloved Bass anywhere.

Then... there was a feeling of an intruder, gone now.

His hands clenched into fists, and he knew whoever had taken Bass was going to die painfully.

OoOoO

The world was spinning, a dizzying whirl that made him feel sick. It didn't help that whatever Discord had used to knock him out, was still enough in his system to effect him.

A soft moan came unbidden from his mouth and he felt himself being roughly laid down and strapped down, and in his pregnant condition he had a feeling

"Round and round your life did go, but now its about to end flat," Discord mused spinning around him, a rather shit eating crazy grin on his face.

"I was so angry that you tricked Forte into loving you silly little Bass, but then I realized that he only loved you for the baby," Discord smirked, and ran a gloved hand over Bass's still flat belly.

"Let go of me you freak," Bass snarled feeling the world being more clearer as his anger burned away whatever Discord had used on him.

"Tisk tisk Bass, relax. Angers not good for the baby," Discord purred and walked away, not noticing how pale had gotten at the mention of the pregnancy.

"Leave my baby out of this, what do you want from me," Bass yelled glaring, he was unprepared for Discord turning and slapping him hard, if he had still been fully human it would probably have broken his neck from the force alone.

"Fortes mine you whore, and I'm going to delete you like the freak you are. He's mine, MINE!" Discord screamed, Bass winced at how pitched it was.

"Fortes no ones but his own," Bass said his green eyes almost seeming to glow in his anger.

"He's mine, and to make sure I'm going to make that baby mine," Discord said, seeming to calm at an insane eerie rate. Bass shivered, this calm Discord seemed even more dangerous.

"What are you going to do to my baby," he whispered feeling his stomach sour in fright. He felt a pain in his neck, being strapped to the table with the helmet fins holding his head up and only his head up was not comfortable at all.

"Discord is going to remove the baby and put it in me, then the baby will be mine and I'll kill you, Forte will be so happy to be rid of you whore," Discord said and hummed to itself, with navis it was often hard to tell genders but bass still couldn't figure this one out, colour meant nothing to navi's after all.

"Leave my baby alone you monster," Bass shouted, he knew that if Discord did transfer the baby it would die, for a hybrid baby needed a hybrid carrier.

"Quiet Bass, Discord only has a day to do this," Discord said, and left the room.

"Forte," Bass whispered, he wanted his love back.

And was it too much for Discord to lay him on his side so he wouldn't kill his neck?

OoOoO

If the navi had been human, he would have been chocked to death, instead he was more worried about being deleted in a rather painful way.

"Where is he!" Forte demanded shaking the other navi like a rag doll, he snarled and threw hi ot the side as the other navis data was deleted from the force of his shaking of all things.

"Weakling," Forte snarled, really... Who the hell had created a navi that weak. Really, he almost felt dirty touching someone who became deleted from a simple shaking.

Crimson eyes glowed a blood red, and his gaze turned towards the nearby link to netcity. A smirk stretched across his face, he bet there was a clue there about his beloved.

Also, he bet the answer would come faster the more destruction he did, it had been a very long time.

OoOoo

"Wow, now that's destruction," Roll said, shading her eyes from the flashes os light caused by the pure destruction.

"Um... shouldn't we stop him?" Gutsman said, wincing as Fortes laughter drifted to them.

"No way, I'm not nuts," Tomahawkman man said, usually though this was where Rockman and Netto would appear to save the day.

"I'm surprised the Netpolice haven't showed up," Roll said frowning, she hadn't even spotted Blues.

"Oh they did, those not deleted are over there," Tomahawkman said pointing, sweatdropping they saw the netpolice and Blues stuck to the side of a building by webs straight from the spiderman comics.

"Wonder what chip that is," Gutsman said scratching his chin.

OoOoO

"Hmm... since when did Netcity have earthquakes?" Discord mused, looking up to the shaking ceiling.

'Its Forte going nuts looking for me you nut' Bass thought, the corner of his eye twitching briefly.

"Ohh..." Discord suddenly said in a childish voice, one a five year old high on candy uses "I bet its Forte looking for me!" squealed the purple navi.

"Uh huh..." Bass said dryly, of course the delusional navi didn't even notice the response.

"Oh, I have to do the transfer now so when Forte arrives you'll be dead and I'll have a baby," Discord squealed, Pulling out a weird program device from a wall. Bass eyes widened and he struggled more but his form was held firm.

"You don't understand, please stop," Bass begged, not his baby.. Not his baby please.

"Goodbye bass, say hello to hell for me," Discord laugh, data filled the air as it was activated.

OoOoO

Where was he, where was Bass, why wasn't the kidnapper coming out.

"Die you maggots, take Bass from me will you!" he screamed, his sanity on its edge.

If something happened to Bass before he could find him, both the data and real worlds would shake at his fury.

OoOoO

He was screaming, there was so much pain... why was it hurting so much.

"Forte," he cried, tears slipping down his face.

"Stop resisting you whore," Discord snarled.

"Resist this bitch," Bass snarled, for in his painful struggle he had managed to free a foot and kick the other navi in the face.

Discord fell backwards, crashing into the device.

"Oh crap," Bass said as the device cracked, sparked, and went nuts.

OoOoO

Forte paused, something tingled on the edge of his senses.

"Bass?" he questioned, he looked around.

Down, he had to go down.

His form ripped through the ground, and towards Bass.

OoOoo

"No no no," Discord screamed, trying to get the device to work properly.

"This is not good," Bass whispered, pain racked his body and h could literally see his pregnancy speeding up and his belly growing.

"This isn't possible, if the baby can't be mine then it won't be yours either," Discord screamed angrily, aiming his arm at Bass's stomach and began to power up an attack.

"FORTE!" Bass screamed struggling.

And like an avenging angel, or a demon more likely the ceiling crashed in. Discord spun around, his attack powered to meet whatever was there.

"Forte... why.." Discord begged, looking in shocked at the arm going through his chest.

"Your no one important," Forte sneered, with that Discord was deleted.

"Hold on Bass," Forte said ripping away what was holding down his beloved, quickly he picked Bass up and flew up back at the tunnel/hole he had created.

Behind him Discords home erupted into flames and then deleted itself as everything was destroyed.

TBC


	8. Chapter 7

Own nothing but the ficcy, warning Yaoi! And Now Mpreg!

Thank Zohaku who attacked me with story vibes. Lol

The Devil wears Black And Purple

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Seven

Netto sighed as he adjusted his shirt for the millionth time, after on the Net as Bass for months being human was... uncomfortable. He felt lost even though the real world was his original world, worse Forte wasn't at his side.

"Okay... I can do this," Netto said checking his appearance in the mirror, still feeling weird at having brown eyes again. Sadly, right now the only safe place for him was the real world where no one could capture him as Bass. He couldn't fight in his condition, and he wouldn't be really showing for quite awhile.

He nibbled on his bottom lip nervously, people would have so many questions that he wouldn't be able to answer. Like where was Rockman... yeah that would be one doozy of an answer.

'Oh, Forte merged us into one being and yeah Rockmans still part of me but while in the real world our mind are more like MPD that can talk to each other' Netto thought rolling his eyes, the fact that they were slightly separate in the real world had surprised both of them.

-Netto-kun relax, Forte will make sure no one finds out when happens to us- Rockman said gently, Netto felt Rockman control there hands resting on there stomach where there child grew. A secret they had to keep secret, it would be very bad if anyone found out about the natural human/navi child growing inside him.

-Hai- Netto replied to Rockman, it felt strange fort once they had been two separate beings but now they were one being but representing the two halves a whole.

Netto forced himself to relax, and his mind drifted to how they had entered the real world.

"_Wait... what?" Bass said in confusion, it had been a few days since the kidnapping and Bass had mostly slept since then in there new home._

"_The net is no longer safe for you, at least at the moment. The only safe place right now is the real world," Forte said, clearly unhappy by these facts._

"_But I don't want to leave you, and could going to the real world damage the baby. How... how do we explain to my human family where I've been all this time," Bass said feeling panicked, Forte calmed him down by claiming his mouth in a melting kiss._

"_I have arranged it so that people will believe you were found amnesic on an Island, they have very little contact to the outside and now that you remember they can return you home since they can identify you now," Forte explained as he pulled away, Bass frowned a bit._

"_Is this a real island? Also what about Rockman?" Bass asked since in no way was he separating in two. Even if he knew it was possible, but definitely not in his condition or the fact that he had no idea what would happen to his mind._

"_Its real, as to Rockman. To the world he's going to stay missing, we are definitely not going to separate you into your two past selves and a copy Rockman might be found out," Forte said as he pulled the smaller make onto the bed where they cuddled._

"_I don't want to leave Forte, most of the human race are trying to kill themselves off by stupid mistakes. Also what about Papa, what happens if he finds out about the baby?" Bass said unhappily._

"_We have time before you really start to show, your grades are rather good no matter how much you skipped homework or netsavior duties kept you away. You can always go away for collage, and do it from a computer at home when you start to show too much," Forte suggested._

"_I guess..." Bass said thoughtfully._

"_I can have money and a place set up as soon as your ready," Forte whispered nuzzling him._

"_But I don't want you to be away from me," Bass whispered, in the real world there would always be a screen between them._

"_I'll figure out a way Love, even if I have to steal a copybot and heavily modify it to look human," Forte promised._

"_I still don't like it," Bass said, but ultimately agreed._

"Flight 144 to Densan City via Akihara Town has arrived, please enter calmly with tickets available," a voice said over speakers, Netto sighed and pulled himself away from the mirrored wall and picked up his duffle bag, He had a plane to enter.

Moments later his ticket was checked and he was in his window seat, the brunette sipped a bottle of water hoping to calm his nervous stomach. In six hours he would be back home, back to family and friends.

But he didn't want to go back, that was no longer home to him.

-I want to go back home to Forte- he cried to Rockman.

-I know- Rockman whispered.

OoOoO

It was too quiet, once he had been a solitary being but now being alone with Bass was a slow torture.

Forte shifted slightly as he read through the data he had gathered, it wasn't much but it was a start.

"Interesting," was his only comment, even through this data could lead him to entering the real world without a dimensional area or a copy bot.

He calculated the time needed to complete this, yes... it was possible.

The dark navi had hated to watch his love leave to the human world.

"_Are you sure," Bass said unhappily, it had been two weeks since the kidnapping and he wasn't happy that he had to return to the real world._

"_We really don't have a choice, I can't stay at your side every moment even if I would like to Bass. I've readied everything, to clothing and supplies to a plane trip back to your hometown," Forte said just as unhappily._

"_Find a way quickly... this will be quite different. Linking outside the web to enter the real world," Bass sighed stealing a kiss, then moments later his form pixilated at he linked out._

_Forte wanted to scream, Bass was now in a place he couldn't claim him._

"_I'm okay... kind of," Bass no Netto said from the real world, his face peering at him from the screen that linked real world to the world of data._

"_Kind of?" forte said worried, he noticed then that Netto looked like he did when not cross fused. He had looked better with green eyes in his opinion._

"_I'm Bass still, but somehow I'm also Netto and Rockman with separate personalities. A kind of Multiple Personality Disorder," Netto said sounding a bit confused._

'_MPD...' Forte thought, that wasn't as bad as it could have been._

"_I'm... scared," the teen said._

"_Don't be. I'll be at your side as soon as I can," Forte promised._

"Bass," he said, he had to hurry.

Even if his love was safer in the real world, it didn't make him safe.

OoOoO

"Clear my schedule for the rest of day and for tomorrow," Enzan ordered Blues, the dual haired teen began to pack up his work off his desk.

"Done, is something happening today?" Blues asked feeling that once again he was the last to know something important.

"In three hours a plane lands," Enzan said as he left his office.

"And there's an important person on it, who is it sir?" the red navi asked.

"Netto-kun, Netto is on that plane," Enzan said, for Dr. Hikari had just sent word on said fact.

OoOoO

They had arrived an hour before the plane would land, but all of them wanted to be sure they were there when it arrived.

The world had seemed to fall apart while the young brunette had been missing. Now he was coming home, was almost home in fact.

"There it is," Yuuchiro said as he watched a certain plane coming down to land.

OoOoO

-Ready?- Rockman asked.

-Bit late to ask that, we both know that beyond the gates everyone is waiting for us- Netto replied back.

-Well, its time- Rockman finally said.

"Right... I can do this," Netto said out loud and took a deep calming breath. Then he started walking, pressing the door into the main airport open.

"Netto!" came the cry of happy voices.

A smile came to his face, he hadn't wanted to come back but he had missed them.

TBC


	9. Chapter 8

OMG! An update. I had such massive writers block for this, but finally got the inspiration needed for this chapter. Own nothing but the fic and anything original, if I did own Rockman forte would have a lot more screen time with Netto :D

Why is my skype not working, I need to chat... oh well, that just means I can't bounce scenes of my friends.

The Devil wears Black And Purple  
By Firehedgehog  
Chapter Eight

Must not kill

Yeah, his coming was even more stressful then worrying about people kidnapping him as Bass.

-She' just worries about you Netto- Rockman said clearly as stressed as Netto.

-She's driving me insane, there's hovering then there's hovering that verges on stalking your kid into the bathroom- Netto replied his eye twitching a bit, he locked the bathroom door behind him for some private shower time. Once was weird enough, but three times later of her entering the bathroom to look at him to make sure he was alive and all there was beyond creepy.

After all, what teen wanted there parent to keep checking on them when they knew they would be naked.

-She needs a hobby, that or to be checked to make sure she's not a secret pedo or into incest- Rockman said and both shivered, they had to get there own place even just for there sanity's sake.

OoOoO

Forte was annoyed, he hadn't realized how much of his time had been with Bass and now being alone just wasn't the same. At least Bass was safe in the human world, even if the only person the hybrid could speak the truth with was Rockman who was himself really.

He nibbled his bottom lip in thought, a habit he'd of course picked up from Bass. He had to find a way to enter the real world with Bass in disguise, even if that meant looking human without the use of the converters.

'Its been a week, he can wait a bit longer' he thought as he remembered a project his creator (damn bastard) had abandoned near completion.

OoOoO

Yes, Enzan to the rescue. The dual haired teen had come to visit and somehow convinced his mother to allow Netto to leave the house before Netto contemplated using a spoon to dig through the walls. Or maybe a spork would work better.

"Thanks for the save Enzan," Netto said with a grin, the dual haired teen nodded as they settled into a booth at a small café.

"You looked ready to revive WWW to escape, but at least your returning to school soon," Enzan said, Netto blushed a bit at that.

"School will be a relief, don't know how I managed it with the testing I did since I got back but I'm not behind anyone else," Netto said as there drinks arrived, he happily began sipping his smoothie.

"You may seem goofy to many, but I've seen your grades. You're the top of your classes," Enzan said, Nettos gaped at him shocked not knowing how the other teen knew that fact. Heck, Meiru for some reason thought he was failing,

"How did you know that," Netto asked, actually continuing that early thought even his parents didn't seem to notice his grades.

"I had to look at your records before you were officially joined NetOp Police, they didn't even waver with the many troubles you ran into such as Wily," Enzan replied, Netto blushed embarrassed.

"Um... Thanks I guess, there's a collage I want to get into and when school ends in three months I'm taking it," he replied, blue eyes widened slightly at the news Netto was leaving.

"What do your parents think of this plan?" Enzan asked, Netto wanted to scowl since his parents seemed to be in there own world on how intelligent he was and he was not following in there careful plans for his future.

He was definitely not following his fathers footsteps like that.

And he had a kid to plan for.

"Its not there business, I have the money put away already through my own funds to pay for everything and its my future," Netto said cheerfully, but he knew it was false.

"I see," Enzan said taking a sip of his tea.

"Why are you so curious of my plans?" Netto asked, feeling a tad annoyed.

"I was hoping..." Enzan said softly.

"Hoping what?" Netto asked frowning.

"If we had a chance of a future together," Enzan said putting his tea down and taking Netto's left hand with his own.

"Whaa..." he said shocked, for while they were friends Netto hadn't thought the rather cold boy had feelings like that for him.

"I like you, I've liked you for years. Your goofy, strong and intelligent. I've loved you forever it seems, be mine Netto," Enzan said, asking for a date like he was asking him to marry.

-Oh dear- came Rockmans voice.

-Good thing Fortes not here, he'd be dead ten times over with his body cosmic dust- Netto said frozen, and wondering what the hell Enzan was on. Heck for years after the dark Blues he'd been sure Enzan and Blues were together in some twisted ways. Heck, even Rockman thought so.

"Enzan, I can't. I'm with someone else... I have to go," Netto said, and fled before it got any more awkward.

Behind him Enzan seemed to shatter with Nettos reply.

OoOoO

Forte blinked and looked around frowning, why the heck did he have the sudden urge to blast something in a horrible horrible way.

The navi's of NetCity could only whimper as a pissed off Forte blasted a block away before he vanished again.

He still had no idea why he'd been so angry.

OoOoO

"Enzan" Blues said from his PET, the NetOp seemed to be frozen in the café.

"He has someone else," Enzan said in disbelief, someone had claimed his brunette before he could.

"It happens Enzan, and with Rockman missing I can't even ask him for the persons identity," Blues said.

"Well then, I have plans to make," Enzan said paying his bill and leaving the café.

"Plans?" Blues asked.

"Plans to destroy Nettos relationship with this person and claim him as my own," he smirked, he didn't take much after his father but both of them always got the person of there choice and in truth Netto would have no choice when he was done.

After all, he was pretty sure he had the elder Hikari's approval.

OoOoO

Netto Hikari was adorable, she just wanted to grab him and hug the stuffing out of him.

She might have made a Netto plushy so she could.

Her shrine to her crush ruled her room, the walls covered with pictures, items he had given her over the years.. And things she'd stolen over the years.

Meiru giggled as she placed her latest into her shrine, it had been fun to get too since he'd worn it yesterday.

"When I'm older I'm going to have his babies," the normally sensible sane Meiru said admiring the underwear, and now she had to go out and make sure that darn Enzan didn't ger closer to Netto-kun.

"Please... someone delete me please... or take her and get her head checked," Roll whimpered, she needed a new human proto.

OoOoO

Meanwhile Forte doubled his speed two fold as an urge to destroy things pinks came to him, he had to get to the real world faster to be with bass.

The human pink whore was after his Bass.

OoOoO

"Again..." Netto said in disbelief, this was his third pair of underwear stolen over the last three years. He looked at his remaining pairs and shivered, no way was he wearing them... what if the underwear stealer had touched them too.

Time to buy new ones.

OoOoO

"We need to go to the mall," Enzan said as certain programs activated, he'd been officially asked to stay with Hikari when outside the house just in case. Over six months was a long time to be missing, and who knew what else happened while he had amnesia.

"Duty calls," Blues replied, ignoring the unusual leer on his NetOps face.

Enzan was enjoying this way too much, sure the dual haired teen was crushing massively on Hikari. But the other teen was already in a relationship, and eh had a bad feeling about Enzans plans to break them up.

OoOoO

Netto sighed as he left the store with a bag filled with underwear, buying them had felt doubly awkward.

He'd had to buy a larger size then he usually wore due to his pregnancy, ones that help hide the signs of his growing belly.

It didn't help that because of Discord his pregnancy had sped up, he was now at the start of his second year aka second term or pregnancy. That meant he was now showing body wise, he felt awe at the small baby bump that he could see when he took his clothing off.

Thank goodness baggy clothing had become the teens style become Forte had claimed him, with his older style of tight shirts the pregnancy would have been noticed in minutes.

'Forte' Netto thought sadly, he missed his other half so badly.

-The hormones demanding to jump him doesn't help either- Rockman sighed. He'd found that lately his hormones left him nice and hard all the time, with no relief either.

-Forte better find a way to the real world soon, or we'll be popping back online as Bass to get some relief- Netto responded, knowing that being hard for sex all the time wasn't healthy.

"Netto," a voice said, startled out of talking to Rockman, Netto turned to see the familiar form fo Enzan.

"Enzan," Netto said, feeling weird to be around the other teen when Enzan last time they'd been together had admitted his feelings.

"I've been asked to keep an eye on you, while you were missing with amnesia for over six months they still want to keep an eye on you, just in case anything happened to you then," Enzan told him.

"Ah, I see," Netto sighed, well either way he was heading home to put away his purchases and install locks on his door and windows. Three times was too much.

"Underwear," Enzan suddenly said looking at the store Netto had been in.

"Its embarrassing," Netto said, and felt a blush on hsi cheeks form.

"Oh..?" Enzan smirked

"Underwear thief, burning the old ones," Netto said and scowled, Enzan laughed.

Mind you, Enzan would have been a dead man if he realized Enzan was thinking he wanted to steal his underwear too.

Humans were perverts.

TBC


End file.
